Not always a good girl
by Taiora3390
Summary: Mihoko struggles with her thoughts, with one thought actually. Not knowing what to do, she decides to deliver her invitation to the training camp. WARNING: Contains slightly sexual Spanking and Caning of a teenager. Don't like it, don't read it.


All girls-school Kazekoshi's captain Mihoko Fukuji walked around the school court with a troubled look on her face. Her day at school had just finished and the fact that it wasn't a mahjong club day didn't make things any easier. Yes, she was indeed deep in thoughts, not noticing where she walked before it was too late. As she bumped into another girls, they both fell onto the ground. While Mihoko did stand up right after that, the other girl wasn't so lucky. She'd cried hard and it looked like she had quite some trouble getting up. Noticing the squirms she made while trying, Mihoko could guess why that was. In fact, the blonde thought with a grim look on her face, she wouldn't be the only one having trouble with her butt today. Yes, that was indeed the thing she was thinking about, as Kana was called out today for a caning by the principal for having badmouthed the teachers several times this month. Mihoko couldn't help but wonder why it was that Kazekoshi High School still offered canings as punishment, although she still could see that corporal punishment was in some cases appropriate, it just seemed cruel to her to do that to someone who played such an important role in the Kazekoshi mahjong club.

Still, the thoughts didn't help much to her troubling, as Mihoko had a secret she was hiding as if world would end if someone would know something about it. In fact, it wouldn't have made any difference if the world would end, as she was certain if someone found out, her life would end first. Mihoko was special in some ways: for once, she enjoyed seeing others benefit of her concern, trying her best to help anyone out, whether it might be someone from an opposing mahjong team like Kiyosumi or someone from her own mahjong club like Kana. Furthermore, she loved to do chores and anything related to them, something that was appreciated by lots of people, but also made her always some kind of girl who'd be picked upon and taken advantage of. Then, there was that last thing, something she kept secret to anyone, even to the most closest people around her. She didn't even remember when it was she found out about it, it looked like something which came natural to her.

Yes, she seemed to like spankings or canings for the matter and while she'd never had any of those things before, given the almost perfect attitude and behaviour she had, she would read books or manga in secret with a picture or passage with a spanking in it, trying to keep onto them and read them over and over again when she felt the need to do that. When Kana was called out this morning when she was with her walking in front of school, she couldn't help feel the sting of jealousy when she understood she would be caned, something Mihoko herself would love to experience from deep inside her heart, but she ended up wishing Kana good luck with a little teared face. She just couldn't help feeling also a bit worried when someone got caned by the principal, knowing it would leave deep emotional marks on the person's soul and that was something her best friend from Kazekoshi just didn't deserve. She had doubted when the teacher came over to Kana, if she should try and make it so she would get the punishment instead of her kohai, but that just seemed so.. so complicated. Yes, she would love that, but her mind wasn't following. In fact her mind had other things to worry about, as her mind seemed to love to play the innocent and very reliable school girl she was, something she sometimes highly doubted.

Then, there was that other thing too. The fact that she seemed to not be able to think about anyone other than Ueno-san these days. While it was nice to have met her on so many occasions the last month, she just couldn't help but think that it might have affected her mahjong, if just a little. While it seemed unable to be proven by someone, if it would be, maybe she might get punished after all, she thought with a sober look on her face. But then again, the other club members were way to nice to suspect such a thing and coach Kubo was only thinking about status, not about the love life of Mihoko herself. Maybe the only one who would be able to notice something like that would be Ueno-san herself, Mihoko thought, a slight blush forming on her face. But there was no way Ueno-san would punish her for that, was there? As her fantasies grew more wild, her face reddened even more until she was sure everyone would be looking at her now. As she quickly glanced around the street she was walking now, she didn't see anyone around her. Mihoko smiled slightly, here she was playing the perfect teenager again. She shouldn't hold on to her fantasies much longer now, as she was making her way to Kiyosumi high school to return the invitation to the training camp, which was something her club members highly suggested she should do. Mihoko couldn't help but think it would be only of her selfishness that she was accepting the invitation, as it was clear that she would be the only one going to the nationals, but her club members insisted she should. So, here she was, having weird fantasies about the girl she was about to meet. She should hurry though, as she did know that Ueno-san had a Student Congress Meeting till 6 p.m. and it was now 5.45 and she was still on the bus, waiting to get out.

As her bus finally stopped, she thanked the bus driver and made her way to the school. She noticed it wasn't quite as nice as Kazekoshi's, but for someone like Ueno-san, it would suffice. In front of the school she stopped, remembering she didn't know where the meeting was, she decided to go inside to see if someone could give her directions. Inside, one of the teachers was making her was to the exit, noticing Mihoko, she asked for what it would be that someone from Kazekoshi was appearing in person. And given the knee-length skirt from her uniform, a third-year as well. Mihoko asked her kindly about where the Student Congress Meeting was held and the teacher said she had to be upstairs, second door to the left. Mihoko made her way upstairs in the almost empty school now, feeling a bit uncomfortable and waited at the seat next to the door.

A few minutes passed, after which a few boys and girls came out of the room, noticing the cutie at the chair. Mihoko tried her best to hide her embarrassment, but given the warmth she felt coming from her face, she just couldn't help but think if she might have some sort of disease, causing her to blush whenever a girl or boy was looking straight at her. At last she heard some muffling from behind the door and saw Ueno-san coming out of the rome.

"Fukuji-san?" Ueno-san asked surprisingly, curious about what it was that Kazekoshi's captain would be here.

"Uh… Ueno-san… I'm here to accept the invitation to the training camp, if you were so kind to want me to be there." Mihoko answered, blushing slightly at the curious face of her crush, not knowing how to look directly at her.

"Well, since it was me who invited you, it would've been weird if that wasn't the case, now would it?" Takei Hisa replied at instant, never wanting to avoid a possibility of teasing someone.

"No.. that is… whel.. thank you very much. I'll be going then." Mihoko answered trying to hide her now tomato-like face, something Hisa couldn't resist noticing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you, maybe I can make it up to you by offering a cup of tea in the clubroom?" Hisa said, "After all, it seems like you have offered quite some time to come her, it would only be appropriate to give something in return, is it not?" The red-haired girl said, trying to hide her smile and blush as she saw Mihoko standing there, blushing and not knowing what to say. _Well, if she just didn't look so damn cute when she does that, maybe I should tease her some more._

As Hisa opened the doors to the clubroom, Mihoko saw the lonely mahjong table in it, something she could've never imagined. This school had such good club members and still there were only enough member to play at only one table. Then again, that was the explanation she came up with after she played Ueno-san in the prefectural qualifiers. This girl had just not enough members to play in previous years. And as she assumed, Ueno-san would most likely only play in the individual tournament if she had someone that she could support. To speak with her words, _it wouldn't have been fun any other way_. Hisa was now coming back, as she had finished the tea and was giving Mihoko her cup. Hisa saw the blush still apparent at the other girls face, something she found highly unusual. It was true however, that in some way, she had beginning to form an interest in Fukuji Mihoko, as she still wondered why her blue eye was still closed. But Hisa was afraid her concern came forth out of something deeper than that. Hisa blinked at the impact of her thoughts. _Could it be, might it be, that I think I like Fukuji-san?_

Her thoughts still resting on that, Hisa noticed the trembling in Mihoko's hand as she reached for her cup of tea. _Well, that opportunity can't pass by, now can it?_ She said silently to herself. She decided to go all-in.

"Fukuji-san, why do your hands keep trembling." Hisa asked. _Well, that certainly didn't miss its effect, as she is blushing even more now._

"No- nothing, Ueno-san" Mihoko replied quickly, not wanting to share any of the recent thoughts in her head with the person across her.

"You su-u-u-re? There's really nothing? Because, you would be a bad girl if you kept things away for me?" Hisa asked without further meanings. The words seemed to have an incredible powerful effect though, as Ueno-san had closed her eyes now and was blushing so deep it wouldn't have surprised Hisa if her face exploded. _Hmm… she didn't react to the bad girl thing now, did she? Could it be? _Hisa's thoughts went into overdrive as she saw the endless possibilities coming from here. The fact that the school was now completely empty didn't restrain things either. She waited a few seconds, giving Mihoko a chance to take her breath.

"Because otherwise, maybe I should punish you for that, don't you think." _Yes! There it was, it looked like Fukuji-san got close to a nosebleed, see when you read manga, you'll start to realise things._ Hisa thought, giving silent blows to the teachers in her mind who'd told her to focus more on her studies. Meanwhile Mihoko struggled to be getting back on trail, it had happened so fast, but she shouldn't miss this chance. In fact, this chance might be the only one she'd get in her entire life. And with Ueno-san no less.

"Yes, that might be acceptable.." Mihoko somehow got out of her completely dry mouth, trying to look serious into Hisa's face.

"And what punishment does seem appropriate for the likes of you then?" Hisa asked, in complete control of the situation, although her blush was growing as well.

Meanwhile, Mihoko still needed one word to come out of her mouth, and the s-word at that. _She won't back down, Mihoko. If you say it now, you might actually get it._ The thoughts to herself kept flowing until she almost passed out. She needed one word, though….

"Spanking." She said in a very silence voice. She quickly looked away.

"What did you say, Mihoko?" Hisa said, using her first name to get her reaction.

"I would need a spanking." Mihoko said, now with more strength. _This wasn't a dream right… Well, I will find out nonetheless. _

"Well, that would be what a bad girl deserves," Hisa said, with concern in her voice. "but are you really sure you've thought this through. I mean, you know the consequences, right?"

"And that would be, Hisa-san?" Mihoko replied, using the other girls first name as statement she was certain. _Excellent!_

"You would leave here with a very sore butt, I'm not going to hold back you know." Hisa answered, trying to keep her breath normal. _This couldn't be happening right? This is real?_

"Yes, that I know Hisa-san, I'm familiar with the concept." Mihoko replied "It's not like I haven't thought about it." She said as her courage grew.

Hisa couldn't help but smiling. "Well, if that's the case, we should agree to some rules then, don't you think?"

"Yes, please." was the quick answer Mihoko gave, breathing heavily now.

"Rule 1: You're allowed to stop the punishment at any given time, by saying: "Kiyosumi won the national tournament, which I very much regret". If you remember it, than answer with "Yes, ma'am" or "Yes, Hisa-sama"."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Rule 2: You're to do as you're told, so if I say you have to remove your skirt, you'll do. If I say your panties are going down, they are. Do you fully understand?"

"Yes, Hisa-sama!"

"Rule 3: If at any time, you're not obeying the rules, or if it seems it looks like you have to much "fun", I'm allowed to raise the punishment. Is that clear?"

_Fun? I am allowed to have some, right? Otherwise we wouldn't be doing this, would we?_

"Yes, Hisa-sama!"

"Rule 4 and last: If it is needed to get more of this punishment at any given time, you will call me and we make an appointment, as I will be giving you my cell-number for that, Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Hisa couldn't help but smile, as she saw the determined look on Mihoko's face. Well, she just had to prove she would be able to punish her well now, as anything less would be really dissatisfying. She looked at Mihoko with sharp eyes, announcing her punishment would begin now.

"You're punishment has now officially started, you're to be spanked for what you've done and maybe more then a simple spanking is needed. I will for now, however order you to put that chair next to the bed in the center of this room and you are to close all curtains after that. After you've closed them you will lay your shoes by the door and sit over my lap. Any questions?"

"No, Hisa-sama." Mihoko said and started to do as she was told. After her shoes were at the door she slowly made her way to Hisa, who was already on the chair, waiting for her. As Mihoko felt butterflies dancing in her stomach, she just couldn't help but blush and put on a slight smile. After all, this would be something to remember, no, not only remember, it would be something which would make her life complete. In fact, as she positioned herself over Hisa's lap, it would not mather if she died after this, this alone made her the happiest person in the world.

"Now, Mihoko-chan," addressed Hisa, "You are to remain in position at all times, until I tell you to stand up. You are not allowed to touch your bottom with your hands, as this will only result in fiercer and more punishment. And as an reminder: if you enjoy yourself 'too' much, I can change the punishment accordingly." Hisa made sure to speak in quality terms, so Mihoko felt a bit smaller and younger than herself, while in fact, they were both third-years. "Have I made myself clear?"

Mihoko listened to what Hisa said and gave it thought. _Another remark on having fun, why's that for? Well, I'd find out if it matters._ "Yes, Hisa-sama, I understand."

Hisa watched the blonde girl's butt and it surprised herself that she had to be careful to not squeeze it. _That wouldn't do well now, I have to hit it, not stroke it. _As she mentally got ready for the task she noticed that Mihoko was a bit uncomfortable being in this position. Well, she certainly was a bit new to this, best to not overdo it. _Not at first_, Hisa thought with a mischievous grin on her face. As she positioned her hand on the soft cotton of Mihoko's skirt, she was sure she heard an audible gasp from the other girl. Without waiting any longer Hisa raised her hand, before lowering it with middle-speed, causing a small gasp from Mihoko as it made contact with her left butt cheek. _Hmm… that doesn't sound like a gasp of pain to me, I would say she enjoyed that one._ Hisa raised her hand once more, now striking her right butt check. Another small gasp came from Mihoko, now with some more power. _Still, that doesn't hurt at all._ As Hisa struck the blonde's butt a few more times, she made sure she gradually increased the power of the strikes. As the power increased, the gasps from Mihoko became louder and Hisa was sure she'd hurt a moan too. _It seems like she's enjoying it a bit, but I'll have to wait some more._ Hisa thought, carefully planning ahead as in a normal mahjong game. _She will know after it's too late, heh._

Mihoko found the first two slaps on her butt a bit reassuring, in fact she could even feel the pleasure and warmth forming from the punishment. As she soon found out, Hisa was now giving a bit more force, causing her to make sounds between her now gritting teeth. The pleasure from being punished by this one girl still remained however, and it was not before long that Mihoko let out a soft moan. _Ahh… what was that? That couldn't be because of this now, I should be crying not moaning. Argh.. was this what she meaned by having 'too' much fun? She couldn't have seen that far, could she?_ Mihoko soon gave up thinking like that, as the speed and the strength became a bit overwhelming. Mihoko couldn't help it: before she knew, she'd let out a loud moan from the pleasure. This however didn't go unnoticed.

"Mihoko, you do remember I told you about having 'too' much fun, right? As it isn't good to be enjoying a punishment like this, I will now raise your skirt up, so the punishment will be appropriate. Is that understood?" Mihoko couldn't help but feel trapped in the net Hisa carefully weaved around her. _And here I thought it would be hard to ever get such a punishment. Ueno-san is certainly not making this easy._ "Yes, Hisa-sama."

"Very well." With that Mihoko felt her skirt being lifted off, before being tucked around her underwear. _And pink panties at that, how will she see me now? _Mihoko felt a tingle at the moment Hisa's hand made contact with her panties and for a part with her bare skin around her thighs. _Well, so much for being afraid of being exposed._ She mentally prepared herself for the next punishing streak, but soon she found that Hisa's power had again increased. With spankings now being spread out over her butt, which began to redden slightly, Mihoko couldn't help releasing an occasional cry. More importantly for Hisa though, was the fact that Mihoko's moans became too much more common, and a bit louder too. As Hisa continued to pepper the girls bottom, she found herself wondering how her butt would like underneath those pair of panties. Well she soon would find out.

As Mihoko felt her face becoming more and more flushed at the thought of all the moans which she was releasing, she wondered if she could endure much longer. The pleasant warmth from the punishment had again become much more severe, but the pain in her butt became a bit overwhelming. Still, she didn't find any tears on her cheeks, which was surprising as she was sure she'd cried for way less important things.

"How bad can you be, Mihoko-chan?" Hisa asked teasingly, "here I am giving you a decent spanking and you still can't stop moaning at all. It seems like there is need for more severe punishment, don't you think, as this clearly isn't enough?"

Mihoko couldn't help but smile, despite the growing pain on her butt. This Ueno-san was a way too good emotional reader after all. "Yes Hisa-sama!"

"Ah, but you say that with too much happiness. Will that be the same if I tell you that I will now undo your undies and will be using a hairbrush on you, Mihoko-chan?" Hisa saw the tremble in Mihoko's body at the hairbrush remark. _Well that was to be expected. Still, she shouldn't think that shall be enough either. _

Mihoko was a bit shocked at first, causing a tremble to come from her body, she couldn't help but feel excited it was coming. It just seemed so unreal, but the pain was telling her otherwise.

"Yes, Hisa-sama!"

Hisa grabbed the hairbrush from the table next to her and started to undo the girl's panties. She noticed the damped spot in the middle of it, but decided to let it go for now. _After all, I'm guessing she'll be punished some other times too. _Hisa thought with a smirk. As Mihoko's butt was now fully exposed to the Kiyosumi's captain's eyes, she saw that it had become a nice shade of red. _But it's clearly not enough._ As she started getting slaps with the hairbrush, the cries from Mihoko became louder and louder and tears where becoming visible in the girl's eyes. She found it hard to hold on to her breath now, as the slaps were much harder and focused on the nasty places too. Mihoko soon gave up trying not to cry as the screams she let out became more and more loud. After a while, she was sobbing loudly, but some moans could still be heard. Hisa was going with force now and she certainly saw the effect it had on the other girl. Mihoko tried to kick her legs, crossing her ankles. She had to resist the urge of moving her hands to her sore backside. After a while, Hisa heard the moans again becoming louder as Mihoko became used to the pain. _Well, that leaves the final option. _She smirked.

"Mihoko-chan, despite several warnings about having too much fun, you still seem to be moaning after all this punishment. As I know now, it seems it is necessary to give you a much more painful punishment. One you can actually experience at your own school." Hisa said.

Mihoko listened to Hisa's words with awe. _She wouldn't give me a caning now, would she? I mean, it would be perfect, but I don't know if I'm able to take it at all. My butt already hurt this much._ As she remained silent, Hisa could practically hear her words having the impact they should have. _Now Mihoko, will you take the bait and be getting what you wanted in the first place? Will you be able to take it?_ As Mihoko thought it over Hisa asked: "Are you willing to accept that punishment, Mihoko?"

"Please, Hisa-sama!" _There, she accepted. _Hisa thought while giving herself a mental compliment for planning this out.

"Okay, you will be receiving six-of-the-best, missy. And I will make sure you will remember them. As you are ready, pull down your panties and skirt and lean over the chair. I'll be back in one minute." As Hisa leaved Mihoko just like that, she couldn't help but chuckle at the helpless look at the girls face. _Yes, she really is too cute for this._ Hisa let the door open as she walked out, leaving a desperate Mihoko alone. After a minute she came back and saw the panties and skirt perfectly folded on the ground, while Mihoko was leaning over the chair. Mihoko had seen the cane which was on the table next to the chair, waiting for the contact with her buttocks. She couldn't help but wonder how it was that the cane came there. As Hisa didn't seem to have come there after they agreed upon a spanking. _Am I really that easy to read? Well, because it's Ueno-san probably._ She now was preparing for the most exciting test in her life. In fact at Kazekoshi the maximum strokes with the cane awarded was twelve, but Kana had never gotten more than four. She noticed how excited she felt by getting more strokes than her closest friend. But then again, maybe her closest friend was now Ueno-san _I wonder if she'd gotten the cane? What would her top-strokes amount be?_ As Hisa came back in she began to talk:

"Mihoko, you are to receive six strokes of the cane over your bare butt. You will remain in position for the whole duration of the punishment, otherwise you'll be getting more strokes. After these six strokes, you will change back in your school uniform with the fresh pair of panties I've placed upon them. Is that all clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mihoko answered _New pair of panties? Now what?_

Hisa stepped towards Mihoko, making sure she had the right position. Hisa wasn't an expert on giving canings so she would try her best. She was an expert at receiving them, though, so that would work to her advantage. As she tapped the cane a few times on Mihoko's butt, she saw the stiffening that took place. She decided not to drag out any longer and let the first stroke come down in the top-half of her but, using a fair bit of force. As she knew from experience, the time between impact and pain was a few seconds, she waited until she heard the awaited cry, before using the cane once more, now hitting the seating area. This was given with less force, but she'd peppered that area with her hairbrush, so the pain wouldn't be any less. As Mihoko cried out loud, Hisa again raised the cane, noticing that Mihoko was now moving a bit up and down. The third stroke was with some more power, an inch below the previous mark. Mihoko cried out with more force now, tears pouring through her eyes. Hisa gave a few small taps to remind Mihoko she should remain in position. As Mihoko's but was raised Hisa brought the cane now down with strength on her thighs, by far the most vulnerable area. As Mihoko screamed now, tapping her foot to the ground Hisa decided she would test the power of Mihoko with the next and fifth stroke. She made it come down with top-speed at exact the same spot as the previous mark. Mihoko hadn't seen that coming at all and screamed on the top of her voice, while struggling to maintain position. For Hisa it was a surprise, really, that Mihoko had made it this far. _She must have wanted it more than I thought, well last one will be full force, can you handle it? _Hisa smirked before bringing down the cane with a slash-like move, crossing the three previous marks. Mihoko screamed, cried, wriggled, but remained in position. Hisa waited a little before giving her permission to stand. "The punishment is now officially over Mihoko, you may now move and use your hands on your buttocks, as I can say from experience it will help for a short while. You've really done well." She said. As Mihoko stood up way to quickly she gasped audibly at the pain that appeared when she moved. She looked at Hisa with tears in her eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you, Hisa-san." She said shakily, not being able to hold back her tears. Hisa walked towards her, finally giving her a hug. Before Mihoko could react, Hisa had brought her down into a kiss. As Mihoko felt like all her dreams came true, Hisa squeezed her butt. "OW!" Mihoko screamed, new tears forming in her eyes. She looked up and saw the always sly grin on Hisa's face. "That's just mean, Ueno-san." She pouted. "Ah… And I did think I finally got to be called Hisa-san, well this is a big let down. I can say that it is quite an unforgivable act calling me back by my last name now. I would probably need to punish you more, but it is sad that time is not upon us. I will walk with you to the entrance of the school, from where you will go to your school. Otherwise you won't be able to be there before the curfew of 9 p.m. and that would be troublesome. Especially since I don't know how your teachers will react after they've seen you like this." Hisa smirked.

"But that's still two hours away!" Mihoko protested, desperate to be staying longer with her new girlfriend.

"Yes, but I do think that you won't be able to walk at normal speed, don't you think." Hisa added, leaving Mihoko at the entrance while waving. "See you later, Mihoko-chan."

A blush began to form on Mihoko's face at being called Mihoko-chan again and she slowly walked to the station. _No! We forgot to exchange numbers, what now? _As she looked if Hisa was still standing at the entrance, she heard the sound of an incoming message at her phone. She opened her mail and read:

_Well that was fun, be careful with sitting down the next week._

_In two weeks, most of the marks will have faded._

_You are to come by at the same day, in two weeks._

_I'll make sure those marks will become visible again._

_Hisa-sama._

Mihoko walked along the streets with an empty mind now, occasionally letting out a moan of pain. Yes, it certainly was a day she would always keep in her heart.


End file.
